1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-truck and more particularly to a hand-truck that when empty can be folded into a compact unit flat enough to be stored beneath the seat of an aircraft or train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,054 Hall, describes a folding luggage carrier, with a folding handle and small wheels, that easily folds for storage beneath an aircraft passenger seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,403 Brewer et al describes a wheeled baggage carrier with foldable handle and foldable platform of truss-like configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,565 Holtz, describes a collapsible baggage cart as tubular configuration with a foldable handle and a foldable platform. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,603 Major, Sr., describes a hand-truck with pivoted wheel supports.